The 5 Senses of a Wastelander
by rog3r
Summary: Sight. Touch. Taste. Sound. Smell. Each sense had a different meaning, and particular memory, for the Lone Wanderer. OneShot.


**The 5 Senses of a Wastelander**

**A Fallout Fan Fiction**

**By Roger the Shrubber**

**.: Sight :.**

**The Wastes**

_He did it… He actually did it…!_ She thought, as she stepped out the hidden passageway, glancing at the man smugly standing in front of the Vault Door controls as the automated arm grabbed the door and slid it aside.

"When I say I'm going to do something, I do it." He said with a smirk, his blue eyes never missing anything on her face. In return she just smiled slightly.

And then he did something she never would have expected.

"Come with me, Amata." Jim said, extending his hand to the daughter of the Overseer, no deception hiding behind his blue eyes. Her eyes widened, and she thought about it.

Dammit she thought hard. But in the end, she shook her head, her raven locks swaying.

"No, Jim." She said, not meeting his gaze. "My place is here. I… I know he did some bad things but he's still my father. He just had our best interests at heart."

Jim stared at her, slowly lowering his hand. _She still believed in him…?! Even after that murdering psychopath killed Jonas, tried to kill me, and threatened to have Wally Mack rape her?!_ It took all of his willpower not to kill the Overseer after he had killed the security chief, the first human life he had ever taken. The other security guards would wake up some time later with sizable bruises on their heads from his baseball bat.

"I understand." Amata raised her head and met his blue eyes, set with resolve. "You're right. Your place is with your father. And mine is…"

The door behind them banged loudly, as if something slammed against it. They heard the muffled shouts of the Vault 101 security team trying to get in. They glanced at each other.

"Last chance." He said with a smirk, his boyish charm catching her off-guard.

Again.

"Run, Jim!" She yelled as the door was thrown open and the security team spilled out.

And run he did, sprinting out the door without a backwards glance. Over the old protest signs that cracked and broke when he stepped over them. Over the charred skeletons, their mouths still open in a scream after they saw the bombs drop. He ran, because he knew if he looked back, he would turn around. He heard the Vault Door slide shut behind him as he tore open the wooden slat covered door at the end of the rough hewn stone tunnel, stepping out into the sunlight for the first time in his entire life.

At first he couldn't see. His eyes, unused to the light of the sun, burned. He put a hand above his eyes, shielding them from the sun. He felt the cool breeze on his face, heard the lonely howl of wind, and began imagining what the world would be like. The Overseer had lied about the door, maybe he lied about the outside world too!

Jim began imagining the things he saw in the text books. Green trees… Grass… Happy people. He started smiling in spite of himself. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

His eyes began to clear, and he smiled bigger anticipating a vast field of green.

But what he saw was brown.

The smile was instantly wiped off of his face, and he stepped forward to a sign marked "Observation Area" and looked around.

There were no trees. No grass, nor happy people.

All he saw was death.

The earth was scorched a dark brown, rocks and rubble strewn about as far as the eye could see. Trees, if you could call them that, were nothing more than burnt sticks jutting into the sky, threatening to stab it. A nearby settlement was completely decimated, the hollow shells of buildings a mockery of their former selves.

And know, he thought as he slid down the gravel path leading to a cracked and broken road he could see why the Overseer had kept them all in the Vault. Why he had lied to them. Why no one should have ever left.

All there was to see, in this wasteland, was death.

* * *

**.: Touch :.**

**And his name was… Dogmeat**

It'd been a week since he had left the safety of Vault 101. But, the young man had already grown far beyond how he had during his time in the Vault. His face was slightly weathered, and definitely tan. Stubble dotted his jaw, and his hair was styled into the look affectionately called "the unsettler".

He had arrived in Megaton wearing his Vault 101 jumpsuit, confused and desperate. The good Sheriff had given him a job, to defuse the giant nuclear bomb in the center of the town without pissing off anyone. He did so, toiling for a damn near three hours with the old technology before finally disarming the bomb. Lucas Simms, the Sheriff, had been so overjoyed that he gave Jim a house. Jim had taken the house after Simms threatened to kill him if he didn't.

That man could threaten people.

Now, he was currently running errands for people in order to make enough caps to pay off the bastard Moriarty for information on the whereabouts of his father.

James Michael Peterson Junior, known to his friends as Jim, stopped at the top of a hill, the metal plates of his armored Vault 101 jumpsuit clanging together slightly. He pulled a bottle of purified water, given to him by his robotic butler Wadsworth, out and took a pull. Currently, he was hunting for a town called Minefield, looking for a mine to return to the crazy lady who ran the Craterside Supply, Moira Brown.

Then he heard it.

Gunfire.

It seemed to be coming from the junkyard just a bit below him. Without a second thought, he pulled the worn and damaged hunting rifle off his back and charged into the junkyard. He followed the gunshots around the piles of junk before finally finding the cause.

A trio of Raiders lay dead on the ground, blood running from their bodies onto the dry dirt. Another quickly joined him as a black and gray dog tore his throat out. Jim kept the rifle out, watching the dog. It looked around, finding a dead Wastelander on the ground, a gunshot cleanly in his head. The dog nudged him with its nose, whimpering slightly as its master didn't respond. Jim slung the rifle back across his back and stepped out.

The dog growled warningly, but Jim held his hands up.

"Easy boy." He said, stepping forward. "I'm not here to hurt you."

The dog seemed to understand him and whimpered again. Jim held his hand out and the canine sniffed it, curiously. It wagged its tail. He had gotten approval. He ruffled the dog's ears, amazed at how soft the animal was. He had only read about dogs and seen picture of them, he had never touched one in real life.

"You know. I think you're the first dog that hasn't tried to kill me."

Bark.

"That must be your master over there."

Whimper.

"What's your name, boy?" He couldn't stop touching the dog. He ran his hands through its fur, stroking it. He glanced at the collar around its neck. On which was written DOGMEAT in large, fading letters.

"Dogmeat, eh?"

Bark. Bark.

"Say, boy, why don't you come with me? I could always use some company."

Dogmeat glanced at his former master, before turning and looking at Jim. He had a big goofy look on his face. Dogmeat barked, wagging his tail and licked Jim's face.

"Ahhh! Come on now, knock it off!" He said laughing and getting to his feet. "Let's go boy."

The two wandered off into the wastes, and every so often Jim would reach down and pet Dogmeat.

Learning about dogs and seeing pictures of them was one thing, but touching them was completely different.

* * *

**.: Taste :. **

**The Last Meal**

He had finally found him. Stuck in a virtual reality inside Vault 112.

The elder James hadn't changed much, sure his beard and head had gotten darker, but not as much as his son had.

Jim now wore heavy combat armor, a well kept Chinese Assault Rifle was slung across his back. His hair had gotten longer, his beard had become fuller. Scars crisscrossed his torso. His eyes had become hardened.

Jim had become a soldier of the Wasteland.

He had been making a name for himself searching for his father, the DJ at Galaxy News Radio, Three Dog, had been blowing his achievements out of proportion, calling him a Saint. He even had a cool nickname that preceded him everywhere he went.

To the people of the wastes, he was the Lone Wanderer.

But to his Dad, he was just little Jimmy.

Jim had expected a grand reunion, but his father had been madder at him than relieved.

"_I thought you'd be happier to see me." Jim said, pulling on his combat armor._

"_I am happy, son." James had said, zipping up his worn Vault 101 jumpsuit. "But I would've been happier if you stayed in the Vault."_

"_This is about mom, isn't it?" Jim said, grabbing his Assault Rifle and ruffling Dogmeat's ears. "That's why you left."_

_James sighed. Shaking his head. He didn't know what to say, his son had it all figured out._

"_What if you died?! Where would that leave me?!" Jim yelled, and James just stood there, taking it. "You left the Vault to chase some stupid dream that you should've given up a long time ago!"_

_And then Jim said something that he wishes he hadn't._

"_You know what? Fuck you, Dad."_

And from that point on, they walked in silence. They were heading to Rivet City, so Dad could meet up with Doctor Li and finish Project Purity or whatever it was called. Jim felt that it was his duty to escort his father there.

They communicated every once in a while, but it was just simple stuff like "be careful" or "nice shot".

It wasn't until the sun went down that they stopped, huddled against a large rock for cover. James started a fire while Jim ruffled through the bag that he always carried with him. Dogmeat lay on the ground, watching the father and son with detached bemusement in his eyes.

"Here. It isn't much, but it's the best I could scrounge up." Jim said, handing his father a can of Pork'n'Beans and a spoon, as well as an opened bottle of Nuka Cola. James took them silently, as Jim set his own can next to the fire. James followed his son's example.

"Are you used to the rads now?" James asked. Jim shrugged, not meeting his fathers' eye.

"At first I wasn't. I threw up everything I ate until I just about starved to death." He said, taking a large forkful of beans and eating them to prove his point. The taste was heavenly, compared to his usual diet of charred Mole Rat meat. The combination of pork and beans had not been tarnished by the radiation. "Now, it's like nothing to me."

James nodded.

"Dad." Jim started, lifting his head to look his father in the eyes. And James saw himself reflected there, albeit a younger version.

Before James met his wife, he was like his son. A warrior travelling the Wasteland, not for personal profit, but to better the lives of others. He had heard his son's exploits on GNR as he travelled to Vault 112, pride blossoming in his chest. But now, he was a scientist. His weapon was no longer a gun, but his brain. James took a large bite out of the beans, reliving his glory days.

"I'm sorry." His son said. "I didn't mean to get angry like that, it was just…" He sighed, not being able to explain it.

"It's okay, son." James responded, taking a pull of Nuka Cola. "I guess I kinda deserved it."

The two chuckled, and Jim gave Dogmeat his Iguana-on-a-Stick, and the dog happily munched away.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, but it was not awkward. It was the silence of two men enjoying a delicious meal.

Little did they know that it would be their last together.

* * *

**.: Sound :.**

**The Goodbye**

"You saved the Vault, but I'm sorry. You have to leave."

Her words cut like a knife, and Jim knew how knives felt. He stood there in shock for a moment, feeling like he did the first time he slid into the Power Armor that he now wore, not being able to move.

Amata hadn't changed a bit, but he had. Ever since seeing his father die in front of his very eyes, Jim had become quiet. He no longer helped people for the sake of helping people. He spent a lot of time at the bar in whatever settlement he was visiting. He was a completely different person, he had become disillusioned with the Wasteland. He no longer felt like he belonged out there.

So when he heard the Vault 101 Distress Call, he arrived inside as quickly as he could. He negated the situation effectively, fighting the urge to kill the Overseer. Instead, he talked a peaceful solution between the rebels and the Overseer, allowing Amata's father to step down and declare his daughter the new Overseer.

_I musn't cry. _Amata told herself, staring resolutely at the man she had recently learned that she loved. The Wasteland had changed him so much. He stared at the ground, his long hair still the same. He finally spoke after a long pause.

"Why?"

The word she heard cut her like the knife. But Amata had never been cut by a real knife.

"You no longer belong here, Jim." She said, holding back tears. "Your place is out in the Wasteland."

"There's nothing there out but death and despair." He said softly, still staring at the ground. Tears began rolling down Amata's face uncontrollably.

"Jim… Your father may be dead, but the Wastes need you." She said. He finally raised his head, surprised. "You told me yourself, you're considered the last, best hope for humanity out there. You've abolished slavery in the wastes, saved settlements from Super Mutants, and many other things. Your job isn't finished just because your father is dead."

His eyes widened. He heard all she had said, and it all made sense. He had been wrapped in a small shell of despair for quite some time now, blaming himself for his father's death.

But the people of the Wastes had been suffering for longer than he. Amata was right, it was his duty to protect these people. His duty to finish Project Purity. He smiled.

"Thank you."

She smiled back through the tears.

"Get out there and help your people, Mr. Savior." She said, he left the room, his canine companion following him. He stopped at the doorway, turning around. The plasma rifle on his back caused a strange glow that reflected off the steel Power Armor he was wearing.

"Goodbye, Amata." And with that, he was gone. Tears ran down her face uncontrollably now.

"Goodbye… Lone Wanderer."

* * *

**.: Smell :.**

**Alpha and Omega**

"I'll go."

Sarah Lyons, Fawkes, and even Dogmeat turned to look at Jim when he said that. He said it softly, but powerfully. The four of them stood before the door of Project Purity, the inside of which was filled with radiation.

"No." Lyons said. "If you go in there, you'll die!"

"And if I don't, everyone will." Jim responded, handing Abraham Lincoln's rifle to Fawkes, who made the rare rifle look like a toy.

"You can't!" She yelled, shaking her head so hard her blonde ponytail came undone. "You can't die! Everyone needs you! You're a beacon of hope, a savior!"

"Don't saviors usually die for their people?" Jim said with a smile, opening the first door of the airlock. He got down on his knee, petting Dogmeat for the last time.

"I think it's time for us to say goodbye, old buddy. Take care of yourself, okay?" He said, still smiling. Sarah Lyons was weakly chanting "you can't" behind him. Dogmeat whimpered, his tail falling between his legs. "I think you need to protect Sarah now, yeah?"

Dogmeat barked, but still looked sad. Jim got to his feet, staring at Fawkes.

"My friend." The Super Mutant said, extending its hand. "You have taught me many things. Compassion, honor, loyalty, and now, sacrifice. We all have our own destinies, and yours culminates here."

"Fawkes, my friend. This is where we part ways." He said, shaking its hand with a smile on his face. "Your destiny has yet to pass, but I have a feeling you are destined for big things."

The Super Mutant smiled, and finally, Jim turned to Sarah.

"You can't… You can't leave me…" She whispered, and Jim wrapped his arms around her, pulling the Brotherhood of Steel Paladin in close.

"It's alright. The Brotherhood will deal with the rest, right?" He whispered in her ear. He could smell her intoxicating scent. She intertwined her hand with his.

"Please…" She pleaded one last time, but he pulled away, smiling.

"Sorry, but I have to do this."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips, he smiled and pulled away. She held onto his hand for dear life, but he eventually wrenched that away too. And Paladin Sarah Lyons stood there, defeated, as James Michael Peterson Junior stepped into the airlock. The outside door closed, and he turned to the inside door. His face was set with resolve.

The door opened with a whoosh, and the radiation in the room was so strong that he could smell it. Jim carefully stepped over the body of his father, and walked to the control console directly in front of him. Every step was agony. Blood trickled out of his nose, mouth, ears, everything. He finally reached the console, and fell onto it heavily.

_What was that password…?_

His mind was spinning, he was forgetting it. The radiation was taking its toll on the Savior of the Wastes. Blood began trickling out of his eyes.

"_Revelations 21:6. I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely."_

His father's voice echoed in his mind. Jim smiled in spite of the pain he was in, and began pressing the buttons.

2.

He was going blind from the blood running from his eyes, and he coughed a large amount of blood onto the control panel. He wiped it away clumsily.

1.

He collapsed.

He couldn't take it anymore.

_Just let me die, God. Just let me die._

_Let me die…_

_So I can see my father again._

"You're not done yet, son."

In the darkness that was consuming him, Jim saw him.

James Michael Peterson Senior. His father. He was standing over him, holding his hand out.

"You have one more number to push."

"I… Can't do it… Dad…" Jim whispered, blood running out of every orifice in his body.

"Get up." James said. "Get up!"

And he did, Jim somehow pulled himself to his feet. He tried to push the last button, but he couldn't.

James grabbed his arm, steadying it.

"Are you ready, my son?" He asked. Jim nodded. And together, the two of them pushed the final button.

6.

Jim collapsed onto the ground smiling weakly. The machines hummed to life as the last, best hope for humanity faded away from his.

"I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life… freely." Jim whispered. The wastes would now have clean water. He had done it.

And with that happy thought, life was swept from him, and James Michael Peterson Junior, the Lone Wanderer, closed his eyes for the last time.

_**~Fin.**_

_**

* * *

**_

A/N : Liked it? Hated it? Leave reviews please and be sure to check out my other stories! Oh, and yes I know Broken Steel retcons the ending, but I feel that the Lone Wanderer's sacrifice at the end was a wonderful thing to end on.

Thanks for reading!

~Roger


End file.
